


I need this

by xPurpleStarlightx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Dark Dick Grayson, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, Hurt Jason Todd, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Coercion, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oblivious Dick Grayson, Past Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scared Jason Todd, Sexual Coercion, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurpleStarlightx/pseuds/xPurpleStarlightx
Summary: Dick had been in enough relationship ships to expect sex. So why has Jason been refusing him for the past 4 months
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	I need this

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fic about Dick basically pressuing Jason into having sex with him.

Dick kinda has grown to expect sex in a relationship, like that's a given. It helps you and your partner get to know and love each other.

  
So why was Jason refusing him? It doesn't make sense. They'd been together for about 4 months and Dick has lived off his left hand for most of it.

Every time It got a little bit more heated while they kissed Jason would make up an excuse and say he didn't want to. Dick understood the first 2 times because it was quite early into their relationship but now, well Dick wants answers.

  
They're currently in a familiar situation. Jason straddling Dicks lap as they kiss.  
Dick was sliding his hands through Jason's hair to try and deepen the kiss and so far Jason has let him. Jason is making those little whining noises that go straight to his cock. Dick slides his hand down Jason's back and slips his hands into his trousers so he can grip at Jason's ass. He pulls Jason harder onto his lap to try and get friction but then Jason is sliding off his lap. Dick gets frustrated, does Jason even like him?

"What the fuck Jason?!" Dick groaned angrily.

Jason was looking sheepish and kinda jumped back at the anger present in his boyfriend's voice.

  
"I-I'm sorry Dick, I just can't do it. I'm not ready" Jason whispered.

  
"When the hell will you be?! You always do this. Do you even want to be with me?!" Dick snarled.

  
"Of course I do. I just- I'm not ready" Jason defended

  
"How do I know that you do. You always pull away when things get heated. Don't you want to have sex with me?!" Dick wasn't calming down. He got off the couch and crowded Jason against the wall. Dick slid arms up Jason's sides and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

  
"Come on Jason, I love you. Just let me show you how much I love you..." Jason felt hot air on his ear and was squirming in Dick's unrelenting hold. He was getting uncomfortable.

  
"Dick, baby, please let go..." He whimpered  
Dick made no attempt to move or let go. He just slid one of his hands around Jason to grab at his ass again.

He pulled Jason against him.  
"I love you so much... but if you won't have sex with me then... I'm leaving" Dick mumbled into Jason's ear.

Jason froze, he can't be alone again. Dick has helped so much. He doesn't know if he would survive without Dick at the point. Roy was gone, Kori was god knows where and Artemis and Bizarro headed to Themyiscara about 2 months ago. Bruce doesn't want him in the family. He has no one but Dick. He can't lose him too.

"Ok. I'll do it... I'll have sex with you just please don't leave me." Jason sobbed into Dick's shoulder.

  
The older Male just grinned and pushed Jason down onto his knees and began un-buckling his belt.  
Once he'd freed his cock from the confines of his trousers Jason was silently crying looking at it. Dick just assumed he'd never done this before and that he was just nervous.

So he lent forward and grabbed at Jason's hair and pulled his mouth to his cock. He held Jason's mouth open and guided the tip inside.

  
Dick groaned at the wet heat of Jason's mouth. It felt like heaven and so he shallowly thrust his hips a little. Then when was sure Jason wasn't gonna bite him he grabbed the younger man's hair and thrust his hips until his pelvis was flush with Jason's face. Dick moaned at that slightly contracting throat and just held Jason there for a bit then roughly yanked Jason's hair back then abruptly thrusting back in and quickly set up a rhythm. Letting out sighs of pleasure ever time Jason choked when his cock went too far down his throat. He kept up for a few minutes the lewd wet sounds they were creating and Jason's whimpers and cries were only fueling his arousal.

When he was about to come he pulled out and dragged Jason to his feet and roughly shoving him into the wall.

Then Dick was yanking down Jason's jeans to expose that plush ass. He pulled the cheeks apart before lubing up his finger with spit and shoving it in. He made quick work of stretching Jason's rim while the other man sobbed. Dick was cooing and whispering reassurances in his ear then spat in his palm and slicked up his cock. It was an abysmal amount of lube and was definitely not enough to enter without hurting Jason. But he was determined.

He lined in it up with Jason's entrance and letting it push in on one swift forceful thrust. Dick just held Jason by the hips and immediately started a quick and brutal pace.

  
"That feel-good little wing? I bet it does. I don't think you realize -haah- how long I've been waiting for this. You feel so good" Dick moaned in his ear then his pace was stuttering and then he thrust in one last time then groaned spilling himself deep inside Jason.

He felt satisfied. Jason on the other hand was in the middle of a panic attack.  
He felt disgusting, be knew doing it would bring back memories he would like to forget. His past life on the streets, he wasn't lying when he said he done what he had to survive.

He was softly crying while he slumped down on the floor and Dick following behind him.Dick wrapped his arms around Jason and pulled Jason's head onto his lap.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not gonna leave, you've made me so happy doing this Jaybird. It felt amazing. I love you, you know that right?" Dick smiled while playing with Jason's hair.

"I-I love you too" Jason whispered. Dick beamed at him and continued petting his hair until Jason was lulled to sleep.


End file.
